


Private jail.

by Enilembo



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, polar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Peut on corrompre un juge ? Sûrement, avec un peu de bonne volonté, ou un peu d'amour.





	

Assis devant le bureau de chêne Martin regardait les piles de dossiers entassées sur toute la surface lustrée. Quelque part entre deux brides de somnolence sont esprit cherchait à comprendre comment il pourrait boucler tout ce boulot en un temps record ; mais il avait beau retourné chaque affaire dans sa tête il manquait toujours un élément pour clore le dossier. Il les connaissait tous par cœur, chaque procès-verbal, chaque interrogatoire, chaque relevé téléphonique, il pouvait dire le nom, le nombre, l’âge de chaque victime ; et pourtant malgré ça ils n’avançaient pas. 

Quatre mois qu’il était sorti de prison pour une série d’affaire sombre dont il préférait oublier les tenants et les aboutissants ; deux mois que le juge lui avait donné sa chance en l’affiliant au tribunal de grand instance d’Annecy en tant que stagiaire ; et un mois que lui et le juge Barthes n’arrivaient à rien. A croire que sa venue avait faire freiner tous les enquêteurs de police dans leurs affaires pour ne plus leur apporter le moindre élément bon à instruire un dossier. Martin en avait beau faire des nuits blanches rien en leur permettait d’enfin redorer son casier judiciaire avec un « loyal service rendu au ministère de la justice française ». 

\- Ah Weill vous êtes là ! 

Costume grise, chemise blanche et cravate aussi droite qu’un i le juge Barthes venait de faire son entrée dans son bureau, suivit de très près par la greffière, une pile de dossier entre les bras. Chaque matin c’était le même rituel, une entrée fracassante, un café dans sa tasse bleue marine, la lecture de la presse du jour avant de lever ses yeux azur vers Martin pour le questionner sur l’avancée des affaires. Et chaque matin le jeuen homme lui offrait la même réponse.

\- On en sait pas plus monsieur le juge. 

Mais cette fois ci quelque chose avait changé, Yann, car tel était le prénom du juge renommé de la région montagneuse, ne prit pas le temps de boire son café qui l’attendait pourtant sur le bord de son bureau. Il empoigna le journal et tendit le une sous le nez de son stagiaire.

\- Oubliez tout ce qu’on était en train de faire, tous nos dossiers sont transférés au juge Dedienne, on instruit cette affaire là !

D’un geste sec il plaqua le journal et laissa le temps à son homologue de lire les quelques lignes qui soulignaient une image sanglante d’une petite rue de la ville. « Un corps retrouvé hier soir, la police parle de trafic de drogue qui aurait mal tourné. »

\- C’est si important que ça ? S’étonna Martin.  
\- Ça fait des mois que la police surveille ces trafics, ils attendent le faux pas pour plonger dedans. Ce meurtre c’est la possibilité d’enfin mettre fin au plus gros réseau de la ville !  
\- Et c’est vous qui avez récupéré le dossier, félicitations.  
\- Une bien mauvaise épine dans le pied, si ce dossier traine comme les autres c’est ma place qui saute…et la tienne aussi d’ailleurs !

Martin ne demanda pas son reste, le bureau débarrassé de toutes les autres affaires il concentra son esprit sur les nouveaux faits, les nouveaux suspects, les nouveaux liens entre tous. Le juge n’avait pas menti, bien vite le bureau fut rempli de plus d’un an de surveillance par le commissariat centrale.  
Ils consacrèrent toute la matinée à prendre connaissance du dossier, Yann testant de temps à autre son stagiaire pour être sûr qu’il soit bien concentré sur l’objectif. La porte battante les interrompit une dernière fois avec l’arrivée du dernier dossier, le plus récent.

\- Et voici l’affaire en court. Annonça la greffière. Je vous laisse travailler. 

Le juge étant plongé dans un rapport, Martin attrapa les derniers éléments, curieux, et un peu malsain. Il passa tout de même rapidement les photos du corps retrouvé dans la ruelle et se concentra sur les premières constatations. Pourtant alors qu’il lisait la liste des premiers suspects son cœur manqua un battement.

Cachant au mieux son trouble, il lut et relut les lignes manuscrites qui défilaient sous ses yeux. D’une main tremblante il tourna les pages du dossier avant de tomber sur des photos prises en surveillance. En gros plan on pouvait apercevoir le visage d’un jeune homme angélique, la mâchoire carrée, les joues imberbes, une chemise en jeans cachant un corps taillé par la boxe. A côté le nom d’Hugo Clément avait été inscrit au marqueur noir avec une petite note le rattachant à la victime comme un proche à suspecter.

\- Tout va bien Weill ? Questionna le juge remarquant l’air blême de son stagiaire.  
\- Oui oui…il faut que je manque un truc, je me sens un peu faible.

Fronçant les sourcils Yann laissa son cadet filer en douce du bureau, abandonnant sur le bureau les photos éparpillée. Sa conscience professionnelle aurait dû l’alerter que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais Yann était encore trop concentré sur les nouveautés du dossier pour prêter aux déboires de son stagiaire. 

~~~~

Martin pourtant souffrait, à chaque nouveaux éléments qu’apportait la police il sentait l’étau se resserrer autour d’Hugo. Il avait beau tourner les preuves dans tous les sens, tout convergeait vers le strasbourgeois. Pour le dernier rapport, Hugo n’était qu’un petit revendeur à la sauvette qui se payait ses chemises Longchamp avec l’argent de la revente. Mais au fil des derniers mois les enquêteurs avaient noté qu’il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la tête du réseau jusqu’à se retrouver proche du lieu du crime d’un des membres importants. 

La perquisition chez lui n’avait cependant rien donné, tout comme l’interrogatoire de plusieurs de ses amis et la descente dans son club de boxe. Comme si le jeune homme avait fait le propre autour de lui avant que la police ne tombe sur quoi que ce soit ; comme si quelqu’un l’avait prévenu de l’enquête pourtant classée secret. 

Dans le bureau du juge l’agitation était palpable, Yann mettait la pression aux équipes pour obtenir des résultats, leur laissait beaucoup de liberté pour se débarrasser de la partie administrative et autorisation pour agir plus vite, mais à chaque fois le rapport était mauvais, le résultat décevant et les efforts fournis vains. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’implication, le juge avait même découvert son homologue sous un nouveau jour.

Car si depuis son arrivée Martin n’avait montré qu’un intérêt limité pour les sujets des affaires, se concentrant surtout sur les procédures et les administrations pour s’assurer d’aucun vice ; il semblait cette fois très attentif au ressentit des témoins et des suspects. Yann ne se serait étonné de pouvoir lui faire réciter par cœur l’interrogatoire du fameux Hugo Clément. Il était totalement impliqué dans ce dossier, prenant les devants sur le juge jusqu’à manquer en oublier son statut. Mais le juge n’était pas dupe, Martin n’était pas son premier stagiaire, et l’enjeu de la situation lui valait d’avoir un œil sur chaque élément, même les plus futiles. 

Si le jeune homme se tenait là c’était juste pour se refaire une santé, effacer un casier trop chargé de petits larcins sans conséquences et pouvoir continuer sa vie sans être inquiété. A son jugement Martin n’avait pas cherché à se défendre, il avait accepté d’un haussement d’épaule la décision du juge et c’était présenté le lendemain matin dans le bureau de maitre Barthes en jeans baskets. Yann aurait aimé le croire encore aussi innocent qu’il ne le laissait paraitre, mais il avait fini par comprendre de quoi il en retournait.  
Martin laissait filtrer des informations en dehors du bureau. Pas toutes, mais bien assez pour maitre Hugo Clément à l’abri de tous. Yann avait manqué de s’étouffer avec son café quand il avait découvert le pot aux roses ; comme si toute sa confiance venait de se noyer dans le fond de la tasse. Il avait d’abord cru lui sauter dessus à son retour de pause, mais son professionnalisme le retint. Martin était un garçon intelligeant, qui ne risquerait pas de retourner en prison pour une affaire. Il avait quelque chose en dessous, quelque chose de bien plus grand.

\- Capitaine, vous avez les allez et venus du suspect quelque part. Avait il demandé un soir loin de Martin.  
\- On l’a filé quelques semaines oui, mais rien de bien intéressant, il allait juste voir son frère en prison deux fois par semaine, sinon la routine.

Le policier ne le savait pas mais cette information venait d’éclairer une grande partie de la situation. Après une simple recherche Yann connecta Hugo et Martin ; ils s’étaient vu en prison, très certainement dans les parloirs, et le juge connaissait les penchants de Martin, son côté un peu fleur bleue qu’il lui avait avoué autour d’un verre lors de leur première enquête résolue. Martin était amoureux. 

~~~~

\- Tu sais combien d’années on peut prendre pour corruption ?  
\- Beaucoup. Répondit Martin la bouche pleine, ses doigts graisseux tournant les pages du dernier rapport de police.  
\- Et pour entrave à la justice ? Continua Yann.  
\- Beaucoup moins…  
\- Pour vol de faits dans le bureau du juge ?  
\- …  
\- Pour aide à un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre ? 

Un silence lourd s’installa dans le bureau ; une miette au coin de la lèvre Martin n’osait bouger. Il sentait le regard acier du juge rivé sur lui, prêt à lui passer les menottes au moindre mot. Il savait qu’il avait joué avec le feu mais il était prêt à assumer ses actes. 

\- Je pourrais te renvoyer au trou dans l’heure Martin. Débita le juge d’une voix sombre.  
\- Je peux tout vous expliquez.  
\- TU CORROMPS UNE ENQUETE JUDICIAIRE DE PRESQUE UN AN ! C’EST PLUS QU’UNE EXPLICATION QU’IL ME FAUT MARTIN !

Le cri de Yann avait résonné dans tout le bureau, filtrant entre les doubles portes, jusqu’à en faire sursauter la greffière. Par la suite elle n’entendit que des plaintes étouffées, une agitation rude avant un grand silence. 

Dans le bureau Martin était effondré sur sa chaise, les joues rougies, les poings serrés, la respiration rauque. Il avait avoué, tout avoué, jusqu’à ses sentiments les plus intimes, faisant rugir le juge. 

\- Je croyais que c’était un homme bien, quelqu’un avec qui je pourrais refaire ma vie sans soucis. Oublier le passer. Mais quand je suis sorti de prison à gars l’a abordé quand il allait voir son frère. En quelques semaines il a sombré, je n’ai rien vu…

Soupirant Yann retourna à son propre bureau. Si un seul mot sortait de là Martin était foutu, il le savait et à plusieurs reprises il avait eu envie de le remettre derrière les barreaux. Mais quelque chose l’empêchait. Un peu de pitié, pas assez de conscience et peut être un peu d’amour. Il connaissait se sentiment intérieur de vouloir protéger quelqu’un qu’on aime ; il l’avait vécu une fois. Une seule et unique fois avant que son amant de toujours n’use lui aussi de son métier. En Martin il avait reconnu cette histoire, pire encore, il avait vu dans le jeune homme quelques traits de cet homme qu’il avait trop aimé. Il comprenait enfin ce sentiment qui tenait au fond de lui depuis le jour où il l’avait vu passer la porte de son bureau.

Yann se trouvait hanté, blessé de sa première histoire qui c’était tragiquement terminé et malmené par le comportement, pourtant amoureux, de Martin. Sa décision ne tarda pourtant pas à venir. En quelques heures il congédia Martin pour le journée, le priant de se tenir éloigné d’Hugo et de ne revenir que le lendemain sans rien dire à personne. Il serait conditionné à trier les papiers sans importance et à verser la café jusqu’à ce que l’enquête se termine.

\- Maintenant que ton copain ne va plus avoir de tuyau ça devrait être plus facile. Avait lâché le juge avant de lui désigner la sortie. 

~~~~

\- Martin Weill vous êtes en état d’arrestation, vous avez le droit à un avocat et la visite d’un médecin, tout ce que vous direz à partir de maintenant pourra être retenu contre vous. 

Les yeux fermés Martin se laissa faire, les dentes serrés il retrouva la brûlure de l’acier autour de ses poignets et le revêtement rêche de la banquette arrière de la voiture de police. Des sensations qu’il aurait aimé ne jamais revivre.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque la voiture démarra, son regard croisant la panique dans les émeraudes d’Hugo de l’autre côté de la vitre. Lui ne craignait rien, du moins pas encore. La police n’était là que pour le « stagiaire ». A l’autre bout de la ville Yann apprenait son arrestation quasiment en direct, son cœur manquant un battement.

\- Qui a autorisé cela ?! Avait-il craché dans le récepteur.  
\- La police n’a pas besoin de l’accord du jugement pour des arrestations, surtout quand le prévenu donne ses aveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous se retrouvaient entre les murs du commissariat. Le juge était arrivé les poings serrés, faisant un simple signe de tête à Hugo qui faisait les cent pas sur le trottoir d’en face. Tous deux savaient le lien qui les unissait, cette nuit qu’ils avaient passé ensemble après que Martin les ai fait se rencontrer pour « prouver son innocence ». Ils avaient commis une grave erreur ce soir-là, Yann le savait, mais il comptait bien tout mettre en œuvre pour que le pire n’arrive pas.

« Sort le de là. » Lui envoya Hugo.

« Je fais de mon mieux, toi barre toi de là, pas deux en prison. »

« Martin n’a rien fait, c’est moi le coupable. Même du meurtre. »

Yann se stoppa au milieu du couloir en recevant le message. Comme une douche froide il sentait son sang devenir de glace et ses jambes le tenaient encore difficilement. Martin  
ne supporterait pas d’apprendre ça, il s’était dénoncé en tant qu’informateur pour protéger Hugo ; ce n’était pas le moment pour que ce dernier aille offrir ses aveux. Entre eux le juge tentait de faire bonne figure ; il aimait les deux hommes, il leur avait fait l’amour comme à personne d’autre. Tirant un trait sur son histoire passé il avait espéré une nouvelle vie entre ces deux hommes unis par la justice. Ce n’était pas à elle de les éloigner à présent.

\- Maitre Barthes ? 

Une jeune femme en uniforme s’approcha de lui, un épais dossier entre les mains. 

\- On va commencer l’interrogatoire de monsieur Weill. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très réglementaire car vous êtes en partie sa victime, mais vous pouvez y assister depuis la salle de contrôle.  
\- Merci, j’arrive.

« Prépare tes affaires et dès que Martin sort tu te casses d’ici. Quitte même la France, part chez ta famille en Allemagne. Je m’occupe du meurtre. » Tapa rapidement Yann.

« Je veux rester avec Martin !! »

« Il te rejoindra, mais pas tout de suite, ça va éveiller les soupçons si vous disparaissez tous les deux. »

« Et toi ? »

Mais Yann ne répondit pas, il pénétra dans la salle qui juxtaposait le box d’interrogatoire et tenta de rester de marbre devant le visage décomposé de Martin. Ce dernier avoua tout, les preuves volées, les informations données, ses photocopies faites. Mais au fil de l’interrogatoire le sourire de Yann revint. Ce jeune homme avait de la ressource, et mieux encore il était prêt à tout pour sauver les hommes qu’il aimait. A chaque phrase il accusait un autre homme de la bande de dealer de l’avoir forcé à parler, qu’il connaissait son passé et qu’il le faisait chanter. Non seulement Martin allégeait sa peine, mais en plus il faisait un coupable parfait pour le meurtre, rendant libre Hugo. 

Le juge n’attendit même pas le fin de l’interrogatoire, dans le couloir c’était l’effervescence, la brigade était déjà sur le pont pour arrêter cet homme. Même innocent ce suspect n’aurait rien pour se défendre, la parole d’un stagiaire de la justice contre la sienne ne valait rien. 

~~~~

Avec habileté Yann réussit à garder le dosser sous son injonction, il était le plus à même de l’instruire y ayant travaillé pendant des mois. Et même s’il faisait presque partie des victimes, le « vrai » coupable ayant été trouvé grâce aux aveux de Martin cela ne formait aucune entrave à la justice. Aidé en plus par un avocat commis d’office sans zèle, en quelques semaines l’affaire fut jugée et close. A la sortie du tribunal Martin l’attendait, les bras croisés, nerveux.

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors c’est fait. Avec tes bêtises tu as bien failli retourner en taule, mais le juge Barthes a été très compatissant de ta personne. 

Un léger sourire se forma au coin des lèvres de Martin mais ce n’était pas encore assez pour qu’il soit détendu.

\- Je n’aurais jamais dû continuer à filer des infos à Hugo après que tu m’ais attrapé la première fois.  
\- J’ai été bête de te laisser bosser dans le bureau. Avoua Yann. Je crois que j’étais aveuglé…  
\- …par l’amour ? Ricana Martin.  
\- Ou par ton joli petit cul !  
\- Attention à vos paroles monsieur le juge !

Les deux hommes se détendirent enfin, Yann avait une furieuse envie d’embrasser ces lèvres douces, rougie à force de les mordiller d’anxiété. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça en face du tribunal.

\- Et maintenant il se passe quoi ?  
\- Maintenant on va retourner bosser. Tu vas finir ton stage et puis tu vas dire que ce ne te plait pas. Je vais signer l’accord comme quoi tu es un gars bien et ton casier va être fermé à tout curieux. Ensuite tu auras envie de découvrir l’Alsace, et là comme par hasard tu vas retrouver Hugo et vous vivrez une folle histoire d’amour entre deux cigognes. Conta Yann en chantonnant.  
\- Et de temps en temps un juge très beau et plein de charme aura envie de quitter ses montagnes pour découvrir les bretzels et viendra partager notre lit car la chambre d’amis est vraiment pas confortable.  
\- Il faudrait que ce juge soit vraiment très amoureux pour oser aimer un meurtrier et un complice, mais il y arrivera sûrement.

Insolente la main de Martin vint glisser le long de la hanche de Yann, camouflée par sa veste entrouverte. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou dans un soupir aguicheur.

\- Plus sérieusement. Souffla Martin près de son oreille. Tu viendras nous voir ?  
\- Je rêve de vous deux toutes les nuits, ne t’inquiète pas que vous vous lasserez avant moi…  
\- Venez nous punir monsieur le juge…

La sentence était tombée, seul l’amour pouvait corrompre même le meilleur des hommes.


End file.
